Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3027589-20170224021214
Because I kept seeing tumblr posts/gifsets about it, I decided to go through with Riverdale after all. xD I still think it's a typical cheesy CW show, but honestly... I might just keep up with it until the end or at least as much as I can. Granted, my thoughts about it are strictly derived from show, since I don't read the comics, so I don't know how their counterparts really are. But here what I think of it all so far: I'll start with Archie. Oh my god, is the dude this unbearable in the comic strip? He seemed fine in the pilot, but every one of his scenes get duller and duller. I mean, he has a more likable disposition compared to other CW leads like the Salvatore brothers, but he's pretty bland to me. There's not much to his character other than he's a nice guy, is a jock and renowned heartthrob. Plus, the fact that they kept switching between Veronica, Betty and Ms. Grundy as his main love interest is really irritating. Ffs, Archie. Stop thinking with your dick, pick one girl and stick with her. With that being said, right now he's close to the bottom of who I like most. It's a shame because KJ seems sweet. If only they gave him more to work with. Also, I feel like the Ms. Grundy/Archie thing was kind of a two way street. I mean, she was extremely sick in her head and manipulative, but at the same time, Archie knew what he was getting into and how their affair wasn't right. It wasn't entirely on him of course, but I wouldn't excuse him from banging her. The whole situation made me think of Ezria in terms of the circumstances, except that Grundy got exposed right away. Anyways, I'm glad it ended as soon as it did. Also... = That's pretty much all I have to say about them. xD BETTY. I love her. She's in my top two favorite characters so far. I do like how they're twisting the blonde girl stereotype by making her knowledgeable on literature and having a strong sense of morale. Although, she's not perfect in that sense and seeing her struggle mentally with the pressure her mom gives her is extremely realistic. The part where she dissociate herself into her sister's identity is probably one of the best scenes so far. Lili did great with it. It's frustrating to see her pour her heart and care into a guy who only brushed off her concern at first, but I hope she makes more meaningful friendships that she deserves that what she has with Jughead. Of course the black guy and only asian male act like nothing but background dickheads. Is this the way they really are in the comics? I feel so much for the people who were excited to see another black and asian character, but ended up with disappointment to how they were written. And Josie!! Her and the band aren't even in every episode and a lot of their scenes don't take up much screen time. I hope to see more of them since they seem to be the few characters who call others out on their bullshit. Which brings me to my next point.... Veronica. Oh, Veronica. By all the love this girl receives, I was expecting for her character to pack more of a punch, but she is extremely underwhelming. As a Latina analyzing another Latina character, I want more. I'm not impressed with any of her so far. The problem with a lot of these "Latina" representation is that writers think that they can just make a character a queen bee, sexually confident while wearing a red lip and that it's all it takes for the community to be satisfied. Newsflash: some of us aren't. They focus so much on making the characters "slay" with their haughty personality that they forget other important factors too. Veronica's ass so privileged, I can't imagine any Latinas who do have as much money as her being able to relate. And trust me, my own mom and myself have seen several Latina women come into our workplace and throw down money and they don't act or dress like the Lodge family (and most of them who have thousands of dollars use it to send protects back to their families who are still over the border). I'm not saying there aren't any Latina families are have wealth like the Lodge family or are similar to that. But majority of them aren't. It's also funny considering how the actress considers the character to be apex representation. I saw a post on tumblr where it included an interview along with a photoset of her and she said, "Veronica came in and it was the perfect balance. She was Latina! They wanted her to be ethnic, but that wasn’t the point of her character. She wasn’t a stereotype. She was just an American Latina." Me: No, tontita. A rich girl who hasn't worked a day in her life isn't balanced. Designer clothes and pearl jewelry isn't what it means to be an American Latina. You're just taking an ethnicity and wrapping it up with a typical sultry/heiress stereotype for other people's own fetishes. This isn't Latina representation. Not even close. Try again. She did have some nice moments like when she told the gang to shut up in the movie drive in and how she told off Cheryl for calling girls sluts. But so far, she's at the bottom of my favorites list. Her mom is more likable to me, but I'm glad that even she is out there in the real world knowing what it's like to earn a living. It's time to wake up, bitch. Last, but not least... Jughead. Omg, I love everything about him. From his resting bitch faces to his Sherlock style investigations, I'm most invested in his scenes along with Betty. I know a lot of people are infinitely turned off by him because of Cole and I completely get that. But there's something about moody, grumpy characters (like my Derek Hale <33 but he was more of a borderline creeper lol) that always catch me really hard. :o Although, it's cute how Betty and Archie are the few people who manage to make him smile. I find his background to be the most intriguing with the fact that he's homeless, even with his father around who probably can set up a place for him to stay and how he's separated from his little sister. Plus, he seems to be the only one whose dialogue feels realistic. His lines are something that a real teen would say unlike the way a lot of the conversations go (like the scene where Veronica confronts Chuck in the shower room. Irl, there would have been f-bombs flying everywhere.) I know some people think Cole isn't that strong of an actor, but I like the way he emotes through his facial expressions. And his deadpan way of speaking kind of helps even more with his dry wit. His "people piss me off" type personality is something I can heavily relate too. xD He's my favorite character of the series. ♥